


Cheers Darlin’

by BabyRedd



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, POV Outsider, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: Johnny knows how he got here standing at the wedding of the love of his life as they get married to someone else, he just wishes he could pretend like he didn’t know.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Cheers Darlin’

**Author's Note:**

> A few things, One: I am fully aware gay marriage was not a thing back then. I am pretending like it is.  
> Two: this fic was inspired by two songs Cheers Darling by Damien Rice and Honeymoon by Lana del Rey.  
> Three: Go listen to these two songs you’ll love it.
> 
> I do not own The Outsiders, the characters, or any related content. Everything belongs to S.E Hinton. I only own this fic. I do not profit from this story, and it’s purpose is merely for entertainment.

Johnny is sitting in the backyard of the Curtis sibling’s house smoking cigarettes to wash away the tears he refuses to spill.

The table he’s sitting at is pretty with a white lace tablecloth. The backyard is pretty and decorated with lights that sparkle in the night. The flowers pop despite the darkness especially from the lights of the candles on the table and lanterns that are scattered prettily around the yard.

He is staring at the arch at the back of the yard that is covered in pretty pink and white flowers. That Johnny remembered Pony working on proudly. He is waiting for people to come out of the house so they can finally walk on the pristine white walkway.

Johnny lights up another cigarette as he watches Darry walk out of the house with Twobit and Sodapop. Darry nods at him signaling it’s time for him to move. Johnny walks onto one side of the flowered arch as he stands behind Two-Bit and Darry standing as the very first.

Sodapop stands on the opposite side as two girls one blond and one black haired stand behind him. Missy and Blue were the friends Pony had made as he went through highschool. They had been around since sophomore year and graduation.

Johnny is knocked from his thoughts when Dally steps out of the house in a black suit that shows how handsome he really is when he cleans up. Today Dallas doesn’t look mean as he usually does. He looks happy and excited, he wasn’t smiling but he didn’t need to smile to show the joy that was coming from him in waves.

He was getting married today after all.

Johnny tries not to frown; he was supposed to be happy he had been pretending like he was for the past three years anyway. He does his best to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth. He quickly pastes a smile on his face when the back door opens again and Pony steps out.

He has on a white suit with a black tie. His hair is pushed back showing his gorgeous face, the flowers in his hair match Dallas’s eyes perfectly. This time Johnny really smiles when he sees Pony but it quickly dies when he remembers why Pony is dressed so nicely.

He was getting married.

To Dallas.

Pony smiles like thunder when he sees Dally standing at the arch waiting for him. Dally for the first time that day smiles back like he can’t help it, Johnny hates that he can see the love oh so clearly in Dallas’s normally cold and jaded eyes.

Pony steps up next to Dallas as the officiant gets up from her stool and nods her head signaling the beginning of the wedding.

Johnny zones out her words as he stares at Pony and thinks about all the times he could have made his move but didn’t. He waited too long and suddenly Pony and Dally were dating happily. They stayed together for three years and were now about to get married. It had only been two months since Pony had graduated. 

Johnny should have kissed Pony when he was standing in the rain heart broken after his and Dally’s first fight and they had briefly broken up. He didn’t do it because he chickened out too scared to know what it felt like to kiss Pony.

So he knows he has no one else to blame but himself for not being with Pony. He could have been in Dally’s place but he wasn’t. The closest thing he would get was occasionally hearing about their sexual exploits from a bored Pony. It wasn’t something he necessarily wanted to hear but Pony would talk about it anyway. He had espically talked about it with Johnny when he had been new to the whole sex thing.

Johnny remembers him popping up excitedly after every new relationship thing he experienced with Dally and telling Johnny about it.

It had hurt his heart every time he heard it but he never said anything about it. Never told Pony he didn’t want to hear about it because he didn’t want to push him away. He wanted to be a supportive friend that was just as excited by his friends' relationship as they were.

Johnny snaps back to the scene unfolding before him just in time to hear them say “I do”

“You may now kiss the groom,” The officiant says

Johnny doesn’t look away when they kiss, and kiss, and kiss. He wants to choke on his bitterness as punishment for being so damn cowardly.

Darry has to clear his throat for them to finally stop kissing. Pony pulls away smiling 

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding all that apologetic.

Darry rolls his eyes “I’m sure you are,”

Pony laughs as Dally and him hold hands. They all walk back to the large table Johnny had been sitting at.

Blue runs into the house with Missy so they can grab the food. Darry follows them intending to help.

So, it’s just Johnny, Pony, Two-bit, Sodapop, and Dally. Johnny is the only single one at the table, it becomes very clear when the couples stay occupied with each other. Johnny watches Sodapop and Two-bit throw corny jokes at each other and laugh, mischievous joy coming off them in waves and lighting up the already softly glowing night.

Johnny looks at Pony and Dally and quickly looks away when he sees the scene. Dally has wrapped his hands around Pony’s waist and is kissing at Pony’s neck who giggles every time he does it.

Johnny can’t look at them because he knows that’s what they're like behind closed doors; they were only showing it so openly because they had just got married.

Johnny is saved from his deepening misery when Darry, Blue, and Missy come outside with the food and the couples stop their gross love so they can eat. When it’s placed onto the table everyone attacks the food hungry after the long day of preparing only for it to end quickly.

Sadly for Johnny the end won’t end after they eat. Pictures still need to be taken, the dance needs to happen, and finally they cut the cake and eat it as they go home.

When their half way done with eating Blue jumps up from the table. She turns on the speakers and puts in a cd. The song that comes on is sung beautifully by a woman.

_ We both know that it's not fashionable to love me but you don’t go cause truly there’s nobody for you but me. _

Dally gets up and holds out his hand for Pony to take. Pony takes it and they stand in the middle of the yard as everyone watches. While Missy takes pictures and Blue a video.

_ We could cruise to the blues Wilshire Boulevard if we choose or whatever you want to do. We make the rules. _

Pony giggles as they begin to dance Dally taking the lead. It looks like he’s been practicing for this.

_ Our honeymoon, Our honeymoon, Our honeymoon. Say you want me too, Say you want me too. Dark blue, Dark blue _

Dally spins Pony as the blue flowers in Ponys hair drift to the ground petal by petal as the glowing light of the candles creates a beautiful scene.

_ We both know the history of violence that surrounds you. But I’m not scared, there’s nothing to lose now that I’ve found you. And we could cruise to the news Pico Boulevard in your used little bullet car if we choose Mr.born to lose _

The night surrounds Dally as they dance. Johnny can’t help but picture Hades and Persephone as if they came to life in the form of Dally and Ponyboy. 

_ Our honeymoon, Our honeymoon, Our honeymoon. Say you want me too, Say you want me too. Dark Blue, Dark blue. _

Johnny can’t help but think as he looks at them dancing together only having eyes for each other that they-

_ There are violets in your eyes, there are guns that blaze around you, there are roses in between my thighs, and a fire that surrounds you. It’s no wonder every man in town had neither fought nor found you. Everything you do is elusive to even your honey dew. _

Look perfect

_ Our honeymoon, Our honeymoon, Our honeymoon. _

They continue to dance and Johnny notices a tear has slipped down his face, he quickly wipes it away. He jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I kind of cried too,” Sodapop says, patting his shoulder.

Johnny pastes a quick smile on his face hoping it doesn’t look like the grimace he wants it to be. 

When he turns back to the two newlyweds they are already walking back towards the table. 

“Are you guys ready for the cake cutting,” Pony says “me and Dal are ready to go,” he says biting his lips 

From the heated look they give each other Johnny can guess why. And apparently everyone else can tell too because Darry groans in disgust. 

Pony laughs at him “I’m 18 and married Dar’”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be grossed out,”

“Don’t worry I’ll tell you everything when it’s over so you can get used to it,” 

Darry’s face twists in disgust “please don’t,” he says staring at Pony pleadingly

Pony only winks at him. 

They are interrupted when Missy pulls the three tier cake out of the house. 

“Alright newlyweds get over here so you can cut this cake,” Missy says

Dally and Pony make their way to the cake as Missy pulls out her camera again. Blue is right beside her taking pictures as well. 

Pony grabs the knife and cuts into the white cake he drops the chocolate cake onto a plate Dallas is holding. 

Pony puts the knife down and grabs a fork he is about to take a chunk out of the cake when he suddenly drops it to the ground. 

He smacks the plate into Dallas’s face and laughs as the plate drops to the ground. Dallas immediately goes on the offense and takes the cake off his face and smudges it into Pony’s face. 

Pony tries to struggle away but Dallas is holding onto him. He gives up and begins to attack Dallas’s face with kisses. 

Pony licks the cake off of Dallas’s face and promptly proclaims the cake is really good, to Two-Bits joy. 

Dally and Pony kiss while simultaneously eating the cake off of each other’s faces. 

They finally stop to wipe the cake off their faces with the wet towels Sodapop had run to go get. 

They kiss again before pulling away

“I love you,” Dally says. * _ stop talking please*  _ Johnny thinks desperately

* _ don't say it please don’t say it* _

“I love you too,”

Johnny can feel his heart break he couldn’t be here any longer he was going to break down. He couldn’t pretend to their faces any longer that this wasn’t hurting him. 

He steps back and turns around, thankful that they are too preoccupied with each other to notice him. 

Suddenly Pony announces that they are going to go and will be back in the morning to help with the clean up. 

Everyone walks into the house and Johnny follows after their goodbyes. He steps out behind the newlyweds as they walk to their car so they can go home. 

Johnny can tell they're talking and laughing about something. Suddenly Dallas picks Pony up bridal style, Pony squeals and laughs as Dally twirls him around. 

They hop into the car kissing the whole way. They kiss one more time before Pony looks right at Johnny. 

“Bye Johnny,” he says before they pull off

Johnny waves to the empty air, * _ bye Ponyboy _ *

He lights up another cigarette and goes back to the backyard not yet ready to go home to his shitty parents. He, unlike Pony, had not moved out of his childhood home. He didn’t have a twenty year old boyfriend who got his own place at nineteen that he could move in with. 

Johnny sits at the table and stares at the arch full of pretty flowers. Johnny pulls out a flask and takes a sip. He raises it to the air as if he’s toasting someone. 

_ Cheers Darlin’ _

  
  
  



End file.
